One More Miracle
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-Reichenbach Fall. Reunion Fic. Lors de l'enterrement de Sherlock, John avait demandé un miracle… Et si ce miracle lui était enfin accordé ? - 'One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be dead'.


Sommaire : Post-Reichenbach Fall. Reunion Fic. Lors de l'enterrement de Sherlock, John avait demandé un miracle… Et si ce miracle lui était enfin accordé ? - '**One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be dead**'.

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : idée qui m'est venue en revoyant '**The Reichenb****ach Fall**'. J'ai repris la scène du cimetière mais pour m'arranger j'ai préféré prendre quelques éléments de la VO.

Note 2: /!\ peut contenir des spoilers. A été inspiré par l'une des petites bandes annonces. /!\

XXXXX

_**One More Miracle.**_

XXXX

De ce jour John Watson ne se souvenait plus vraiment de grand-chose.

Il se souvenait vaguement du trajet en limousine, du vent glacial et du petit groupe de gens qui était avec lui dans ce cimetière.

Il se souvenait des larmes qu'il essayait, en vain, de contenir et il se souvenait de la colère qu'il ressentait.

Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Mycroft, Mme Hudson, Greg, Molly et quelques personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais peu lui importait.

John Watson ne se souvenait plus vraiment parce qu'il ne voulait _**pas**_ se souvenir.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ce jour-là il avait enterré Sherlock Holmes.

/

_**Après quelques raclements de gorge, John se lança dans un monologue qu'il savait d'avance être difficile à prononcer.**_

_**-Tu m'as dit un jour que t'étais pas un héros, j'ai même parfois douté que t'étais humain d'ailleurs, mais en fin de compte tu étais le meilleur, oui le plus humain de tous. Une chose est sûre c'est que personne n'arrivera à me faire croire que t'ai pu me mentir un jour. *Personne*. J'étais tout seul Sherlock. Tout seul. T'étais tout ce que j'avais. **_

_**Il se retourna, ayant des douleurs dans la main gauche et dans la jambe puis s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.**_

_**-Ah oui, encore une chose. Une dernière petite chose, un de tes petits miracles au nom de notre amitié. …. *Ne sois pas mort. S'il te plait. Pour moi.* … Sherlock, s'il te plait arrête. Tu peux pas, tu peux pas me faire ça. J'te jure t'es pas drôle. Reviens, s'il te plait.**_

_**Cette fois-ci il n'essaya même pas d'arrêter le flot de larmes, les laissant couler le long de ses joues. Puis au bout d'une minute, il reprit une position plus droite, de militaire, fit un bref salut et tourna les talons pour de bon. **_

_**Ce faisant il rata la silhouette qui le suivait du regard. La silhouette d'un homme qui, lui aussi, semblait être rongé par la colère et l'abattement mais avait le regard bien déterminé.**_

/

Dix-huit mois. Dans une vie ça pouvait être court, si court, ne presque rien représenter. A part lorsqu'on était endeuillé.

Dix-huit mois, dans le cas d'un deuil, pouvait être long, très long. Trop long. Cela pouvait même être considéré comme étant interminable.

John n'avait pu se résoudre à réintégrer **221 B Baker Street**, même après tout ce temps. La douleur était encore bien présente, encore trop fraîche, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y passer de temps en temps, ne serait-ce que pour voir Mme Hudson.

Et se replonger dans ses souvenirs en visitant l'appartement qu'il avait considéré comme étant _**chez lui**_ pendant plusieurs années.

Il se surprenait parfois à attendre, à vouloir même, de voir une tête décapitée dans le frigo.

C'était idiot. Et ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Mais ce qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir, pas réellement, ni ce jour ni un autre, c'était Sherlock Holmes en personne l'attendant de pied ferme.

Il l'avait tant voulu, tant espéré, refusant de penser, refusant de croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ce jour maudit où Sherlock avait sauté.

*Le suicide du faux génie*.

Ou ce que lui avait tant désiré être le «_**faux suicide du grand génie**_».

Peu importait. Sherlock Holmes était devant lui et il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant.

Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux, larmes traîtresses parce que dérangeantes, elles l'empêchaient de bien voir Sherlock. Elles empêchaient toute preuve que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Un puis deux battements de cœur sautèrent, de ça il en était certain, et des points noirs vinrent faire leur apparition devant ses yeux, ceux-là même qu'il refusait de fermer par peur de tout manquer.

-John…

La rage, la folie furieuse refoulée durant tous ces mois se fit également sentir à l'entente de ce simple mot. A l'entente de son nom, son nom prononcé par _**lui**_.

C'était simple tout en étant compliqué.

Cette fois, comme lors des funérailles tous ces mois plus tôt, il ne se souvint pas avoir bondit en avant et sauté sur Sherlock.

Le souvenir du coup de poing asséné était flou mais la douleur dans sa main ne l'était pas, pas plus que la lèvre fendue du détective.

Le sang coulait sur la lèvre inférieure du brun, le même sang que John retrouva sur ses doigts. Le sang était souvent synonyme de Vie.

Et dans un autre élan non prémédité il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami.

Baiser aussi fugace que punitif.

-Sherlock.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'affirmer.

-Je ne suis pas mort John !

Le regard de l'ancien militaire se durcit alors, presque blessé d'entendre ces mots dit avec une telle désinvolture.

-Espèce de sale fils de….

Sherlock bloqua rapidement l'attaque.

-Tu sais quoi !? Je n'ai pas très envie de te parler en ce moment.

-Mais John…

Le blond secoua la tête, dépité.

-Tu n'es pas mort. Pendant tout ce temps tu étais… _**vivant**_. J'aurai dût le savoir. Je n'ai pas pensé, pas envisagé… Je suis désolé Sherlock.

Le regard toujours fuyant et les épaules affaissées, il s'enfuit presque de l'appartement à l'ambiance lourde.

/

Son téléphone avait émis l'alerte sms plus tôt dans la soirée, mais il avait jusqu'alors résisté à l'envie de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

**J'ai besoin de toi. Viens à la maison. SH.**

John se maudit d'avoir été faible et d'avoir finalement lu le texto mais il se maudit encore plus lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de vulnérabilité derrière les mots de Sherlock.

D'un pas décidé, il savait qu'il allait retourner «_**à la maison**_».

Là où se trouvait Sherlock Holmes.

Au **221 B Baker Street**.

XXXXX

Note 3 : la fic sera suivi d'une autre montrant la version de Sherlock.


End file.
